A conventional electronic device is usually placed on a carrier or usually requires a carrier, for recharging or data transmission purpose. In so doing, friction arises between the electronic device and the carrier while the electronic device is being removed from or placed on the carrier. Plenty of the conventional electronic devices are encapsulated with the protective rubber. In this regard, rubber is notorious known for its excessive friction, which not only prevents the conventional electronic device from being smoothly removed from or positioned in the carrier but also damages the edges of the electronic device or a corresponding portion of the carrier.
The prior art pertaining to reduction of aforesaid friction is disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. 571608, M264742, and 525864. Taiwan Patent No. 571608 discloses a wearproof base structure comprising an elastic structure that has a rubber pad provided on a supporting base such that when the electronic device comes into contact with the rubber pad, it will induce the rubber pad to undergo an elastic deformation after the electronic device is placed on the supporting base. The elasticity derived from deformation provides resistance to the electronic device. However, the wearproof base structure cannot reduce friction at all.
Taiwan Patent No. M264742 discloses a recharger structure, comprising a supporting platform provided thereon with a stop block for limiting the movement of a battery placed on the supporting platform and fixing the battery to the supporting platform. However, the recharger structure is not free from the excessive friction while being removed or positioned.
Taiwan Patent No. 525864 discloses a quick-assembly mobile phone recharger comprising clamping mechanisms that are designed at the sides of a casing of a mobile phone so as to clamp the mobile phone and precisely position the mobile phone in between the clamping mechanisms. However, great friction is generated between the mobile phone and the clamping mechanisms in the course of the removal or the positioning of the mobile phone.